


Indecisive

by ucanfiteme



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ucanfiteme/pseuds/ucanfiteme
Summary: Everyone in his village decides what they want to evolve into at a young age, except for him. This young Eevee can't decide, every option is just so cool and exciting! So, he goes on an adventure to find out what he wants to be, learning about the culture of the different types of Pokemon along the way. One thing he just can't figure out, though, is why his friend Solaris is so uptight about the wild Pokemon...





	1. Prologue

"As you all know, there are multiple things you may choose to evolve into. The important thing is that you finalize your decision, as once we even begin to help you along your path, there is NO going back," thirty young Eevee lay in front of their eight mentors. The reason they were so laid-back was not due to laziness, or unwillingness to learn or listen; it was the fact that they had heard this lecture ten times over in the past two weeks. No matter how apparent their boredom was, the teachers went on.  
        "As you also know, there are different regimens to every single evolution. Some Pokemon, such as the Pikachu in the next classroom over, evolve through stones. Others--mostly baby Pokemon such as Cleffa and Igglybuff--evolve through happiness. Some Pokemon evolve through trade, though we've no need to talk about that. There are even those who evolve in the presence of another object or Pokemon.  
        "At the end of this month, you will all have told us after classes which evolution line you would like to take. Then, two months following, we will divide you into the following groups: Stone evolution, happiness evolution, proximity evolution, and a null evolution.  
        "During the stone evolution we will take those who decide to evolve into the water-type Vaporeon, the Fire-type Flareon, or the electric-type Jolteon to the center of the town, where they will have prolonged physical contact to their evolutionary stones--don't worry, it's highly unlikely you will touch the wrong one, they have very different appearances. Those are the only three of the seven evolutions that are to be watched, not due to it being dangerous, but rather that the following two methods are simply not exhibited in public.  
        "If you decide to evolve into either Espeon, a psychic-type, or Umbreon, a dark-type, we will semi-isolate you. You will be surrounded only by your best of friends and your most beloved family. You will eat your favorite berries, and have nothing but fun. It sounds rather robotic and dull when I say it, but I promise you, it has never failed--which speaks volumes at how happy it makes Pokemon.  
        "Finally, we have the grass and ice-types, Leafeon and Glaceon. For these evolutions, it takes rather a long time. For aspiring Leafeon, we venture out into the forest. There, we search for the Moss Stone, which allows you to evolve when you gain experience near it. You will be accompanied by Grass-types only. The same goes for those of you wishing to be Glaceon, except we instead journey up the mountain looking for an Ice Stone, which will similarly allow you to evolve with experience.  
        "Some of you may decide to stay as an Eevee. This is just as fine, you could be as strong as an evolved Pokemon, if not stronger. Obviously, we have nothing to do, and you can simply proceed on to training.  
        "With these things in mind, we hope that you all will become the best you can be, no matter what you physically become."

 

_Possessing an unbalanced and unstable genetic makeup, Eevee conceal many possible evolutions._


	2. Differential

"Mama, why can't we evolve sooner?" The Flareon turned her head, tilting her head. Her friend Pix, a Snubbull, had said that her child had asked her why they had to evolve so quickly.  
        "Why are you asking me this, dear?" She nudged a bowl of berries to her son, who immediately started munching on a Durin.  
        "Well, Mr. Ray said that we only have two months left until we evolve, and that seems like  _such_ a long time!" He made a face as though he had sucked on a lemon. His mother simply giggled.  
        "You see, Gemini, evolving can either be really fun or the worst thing you've ever done," Gemini's ears perked up--his teachers had never said that before.  
        "It...can be bad?"  
        "Not in a physical way, but more like...in your mind," she placed a paw on the top of his head, though he flinched away, straightening out his fur.  
        "It makes you stupid?!"  
        "No, no, see--what it does, is it either makes you a very happy Pokemon, or you get very  **very** sad."  
        "I don't wanna be sad!"  
        "You probably won't be, honey. But it is a possibility. If you want, when your father gets home we can help you make your decision. You need to think about it before you do anything to start because if you do and you don't like what you become, you can't back out. I don't mean that to sound scary, but it's the truth."  
        Gemini stayed silent for a second, ears drooping slightly, "I don't think I want dad to help me, he'll just tell me I should be a Vaporeon..."  
        "That isn't right--"  
        "And you'll tell me I should be a Flareon!"  
        "Sweetheart--"  
        "Tell papa I'll be in my room if he wants to see me, please." Despite his mother's sigh of protest, Gemini got up and walked up the ladder to his hay-strewn room.  
  
  
  
"Eight types...normal, water, electric, fire, psychic, dark, grass, and ice..." He sighed, pacing up and down his bedroom.  
        "I already  **am** an Eevee, so it's pretty easy... But doing nothing won't stop misery... The only thing I have to do to be a Vaporeon, Jolteon, or Flareon is touch a stupid stone, and that just means I have to walk to the center of the town and be watched by everyone as I make "the most important decision of my life", and that doesn't sound like fun... Hey, I'm so carefree, I guess I could try and be an Espeon, or an Umbreon--but they said they isolate you, with  **only** your friends and family! What if I get tired of them all?! Okay, okay, so that just leaves Leafeon and Glaceon, but, I really don't wanna climb mountains, or struggle through a jungle... Ugh!"  
        Gemini flung himself onto his bed of hay, breathing heavy with frustration and face contorted into that of a spoiled child poised to throw a temper tantrum, "Why can't I decide?!"  
        He huffed, wiping his eyes. Every one of his classmates knew exactly what they wanted to evolve into. That was why they paid no attention to the endless barrage of lectures from their teachers, but he did. He was always in the front of the class, always with his ears perked up as far as they could go without drawing attention to himself. He didn't want to be considered the nerd that actually listened to the teachers.  
        "I only have two months left, before I decide what I want to evolve into...but, I don't know anything about any of them, other than what the teachers tell us, but Mr. Green and Mr. Glimmer are the only ones who have probably even been out of the village, and even then, it was probably just on a set--" he cut himself off with a gasp, eyes beginning to shine. He jumped up with a huge grin on his face.  
        "I could take my own adventure! I could see what everyone's like in the wild! And I have two whole months to do it! It could be great--!"  
        "No," Gemini turned his head to the voice, an Empoleon standing at his doorway, flippers resting tensely at his side.  
        "What?!"  
        "I said no."  
        "But why?!"  
        "Because it's a terrible idea. If you don't know what to choose, stay as an Eevee. I can always work it out so that you can evolve when you're ready instead of this soon."  
        "But I don't wanna wait! I wanna be what I was meant to be!"   
        "You were meant to wait."  
        "But, I, don't, wanna!"  
        "Sometimes we must do what we must to thrive."  
        "MOM!"  
  
  
  
"You know how important this is to him, if he thinks it's good for him I say let him do it--"  
        "He could get lost, or attacked."  
        "Wild Pokemon are not monsters! They only attack people! Gemini will be fine!"  
        "There have been some cases of aggravated wild Pokemon attacking everything in their path, whether it was a human or a Pokemon."  
        "Exactly, an aggravated Pokemon struck out. Wouldn't you?"  
        "Yes, but--"  
        "I'm his mother. In this village's law, I decide what he does and doesn't do before you. If we have to take this to a Psychic-type, we will. I'm not messing around with this, Ajaccio. He's going to learn what he needs, and I'm not gonna prohibit--"  
        "Do you remember the reason why Mr. Green became the new grass-type teacher for the Eevee?"  
        "...Yes, but that has nothing to do--"  
        "He hadn't even started to smell like autumn."  
        Gemini's mother didn't say anything else, though after what must have been ten minutes of silence, his father ushered him to bed.  
  
  
  
He had barely paid attention that day. He wanted nothing more than to go home and mope for a few hours, and then perhaps try to scheme up a way to teach himself more about what he should do. It shocked him when Mr. Moon called for him to stay back.   
        He bounced on his paws nervously, wondering if they had noticed his vacancy. This was confirmed for him when Mr. Ray spoke up.  
        "You do remember what type an Espeon is, yes?"  
        The comment made him smile, "Yes, sir. Psychic, but, you already knew that I know that."  
        Mr. Ray cracked a small smile, "Certainly. As I'm sure you can infer, we noticed your lack of attention during today's activity."  
        "We had an activity?! I thought it was just another--"  
        "Further proving our point. It was, again, only a lecture."  
        "...Oh."  
        Mr. Green spoke up, "Gemini, we're not teachers because we like making young Eevee bored out of their minds. We're teachers because we care about what said Eevee grow up to be. That includes physically, mentally, and as a general member of the community. And because we care, we notice. What's happened to make you so distant?"  
        "I don't want another lecture..."  
        "We won't lecture you. We promise."  
        "...I don't know what I want to evolve into."  
        "Many Eevee only have a small idea of what they want to be--"  
        "I don't have the faintest, though!"  
        Mr. Green looked to Mr. Moon, who mumbled out his response, "You could stay as an Eevee--"  
        "I don't wanna! If I chose to be an Eevee, I'll have done nothing to stop the sadness I might see. My mom told me that sometimes when you evolve, you get sad. And I don't wanna get sad! But our tradition is to evolve young, and I don't want to be the Eevee that got to be the odd one out just because his dad was scary!"  
        The eight older Pokemon got quiet, and he even saw Mr. Bolt shift his weight.  
        "I had an idea. I wanted to go alone, and see what it was like to be like them. What they are when they're wild!"  
        "I think it's a good idea," Mr. Fin spoke up, Mr. Green's eyes widening in surprise.  
        "I do as well," Mr. Ray grabbed the Leafeon's attention, clearing his throat and turning his head back to Gemini, "As long as you know the dangers, I think it's perfectly reasonable to send you out for a set amount of time to learn as much as you can about our evolution lines. We can call it an extra credit project, that's likely to persuade your father to at least let your mother make the decision."  
        Gemini's ear twitched, him fidgeting slightly, "Can I go tell them?!"  
        "I  **also** think it's best that you wait until we can get either one of them in here to talk with us about it. I'm sorry, but they're unlikely to listen to their child on a matter like this."  
        "Oh. Well, I guess that's better than nothing! See you tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
 _The younger Leafeon are, the more they smell like fresh grass. With age, their fragrance takes on that of fallen leaves._


	3. Promise

It had been quite a while since his teachers had called him to stay after, and yet nothing had changed. Nothing but how his father looked at him, which had changed from being completely stone cold to having a hint of an apology hidden within it.

"Gemini, please stay after class," his ears perked up, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, sirs," he happily replied, earning some stares from his peers.

"Try not to be so proud of yourself," Mr. Moon added for good measure, though Mr. Ray could see the smile ghosting his face. The teachers were all very glad that Gemini had decided to take initiative like this--for him to be this excited and adamant about something his father didn't take to was astonishing.

"Yes, sirs," Gemini said it a bit quieter this time, with a tone of guilt to it. The stares stopped.

\---

"Now Gemini, remember that even if he says no, his mother makes the final decision. If we can convince her well enough, then she's likely to say yes to the terms we've set up, despite what your father says to try and get her to go his way."

"Yes, Mr. Ray, I understand."

"And another thing," Mr. Glimmer cut in, careful to stay back from the Eevee. He didn't want him to be cold, just like how Mr. Mercury didn't want him to be scorching hot.

"Yes, Mr. Glimmer?" Gemini tilted his head, looking at Mr. Ray. How come he wasn't telling him this?

"You are not allowed to listen in on what we discuss."

"Why not?" He was taken aback by this, "It's not like you guys are doing anything to me, it's gonna be safe, momma says that wild Pokemon don't attack unless they're provoked!"

"Yes, but your father's argument is that sometimes, they do. Sometimes, they see young Eevee like you and decide that they haven't eaten in a while. That they're hungry, or that they heard their stomach rumble when really it was just an Ursaring trying to get them to back off."

Gemini's eyes widened. He'd never heard of this before. Is this why they sent the Eevee off in groups?

"I have a question."

"And what would that be?" Mr. Green captured the young Eevee's attention, trying to lead the conversation away from things like certain death.

"Does it ever not work?"

They were all quiet for a minute, expecting him to go on further.

"What do you mean, Gemini? Mr. Fin asked, looking for clarity.

"I mean, well, does it ever just, not work? Are Eevee ever so happy to go be evolving, that instead, they evolve into something along the way, like an Espeon or an Umbreon? Are they ever on expeditions, see something shiny in the grass, and dig it up to find that they're evolving because they touched an evolutionary stone? Are they ever so weak, that instead of evolving into a Leafeon, they have to stay as an Eevee?"

"Yes, but they are--" Mr. Glimmer was cut off by Ms. Allele, who stepped on his paw.

"Yes, Gemini, sometimes things like that happen. But it's not wrong. It's just a mistake. Some things are unavoidable."

The others nodded in agreement.

\---

"Mr. Ajaccio, would you please--Oh for the love of Arceus--" Gemini's dad had stormed out of the room more than five times now, though Mrs. Ajaccio had always gotten him to come back. This left a giant Empoleon-sized hole in the door, that Gemini could no doubt hear through. Was that why they were whispering?

Their voices became hushed again, besides the occasional 'UNBELIEVABLE' heard from the water-type.

"WHO DID YOUR FATHER BREED WITH, A DITTO?!"

"Inside voices, Mr. Ajaccio!" Mr. Green requested, sounding rather miffed.

"No, for your information, my mother bred with an Umbreon," Mr. Ray appeared the same way, growling under his breath.

"Ray, calm down. Let's all calm down, and definitely not forget that there's a child out there hearing everything you're saying," Mr. Fin put a paw on Mr. Ray's shoulder, the Espeon sighing in exasperation.

Gemini was rather confused. It had been like this for the past hour.

\---

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement," Mr. Moon mumbled as Mr. Ray led Mr. Ajaccio out, his partner following Ms. Allele.

"Well, Gemini, it looks like you're going on an adventure," the boy's face lit up at this news, Out of the corner of his eye, however, he could see Mr. Moon and Mr. Glimmer whispering to each other, Mr. Green shaking his head wildly once every few seconds. He wondered what that was about, but before he could watch to try and read their lips, Mr. Moon shifted to block his path. This was likely a request of Mr. Ray, who had just returned.

"That's incredible!"

"Yes, it is indeed, honey. Now, it's late, we need to get you home. Get you prepared to leave, packed and everything I mean."

"Thank you, mom."

"Don't thank me, thank Mr. Moon and his colleagues."

"What's a colleague?"

"The other--Never mind."

"Okay. Hey, when do I leave?" By this point, they had exited the school, Gemini bouncing up and down on his paws as they walked through the darkened village.

"A week from now. You're still going to have to be a special case, obviously. Instead of telling them what you want to evolve into, that day, you'll be starting your expedition into the wild. The teachers will tell you more about it, okay?"

"Alrightie then. Do I get a map or anything?"

"Yes, actually. You'll have a map, and it'll have the areas circled where the village has scouted out colonies of certain Pokemon. Like, for example, you'll find Leafeon in the forest, Umbreon and Espeon basically everywhere as long as it's in the day or night, or Vaporeon in bodies of water."

"How am I supposed to go into the water? Or scorching hot places?"

"The Pokemon that live there probably aren't all gonna be concentrated into only one certain area. We all take trips, you know. Some Golduck might be trying to catch fish for their colony, see you, and bring you back somehow. Like I've said, wild Pokemon aren't monsters. They're protective and territorial, yes, but seeing a young Eevee won't exactly make them aggressive."

"They sound nice!"

"Yes," Ms. Ajaccio smiled, "Yes they do."

 

_Dewpider crawl onto the land in search of food. Their water bubbles allow them to breathe and protect their soft head._


	4. Departure

Gemini could hardly contain himself as he, his mother and Mr. Green made their way to the gate of the Western Village. He kept looking around and found that there were many more people outside than usual. He had expected a certain growth in excitement over the town--they were evolving just two months after this! All except for him... Maybe that was why everyone had come to see him off. He was special, though finally, it wasn't because of his dad.  
        He could see the pride in their eyes, though he had no idea why. Some of the other Eevee waved from behind their parents, as though they expected his enormous father to come out from behind him. Gemini almost wanted to say 'I'm not tall enough to hide him, sillies!'  
        When the three Pokemon arrived at their destination, he felt his teacher tense, leaves bristling out. His mother followed quickly after, heating up enough that you could roast marshmallows above her fur.  
        "Jimmy!"  
        "Solaris?" The two Eeveelutions beside Gemini let out a sigh of relief, having thought they'd be having a word with Mr. Ajaccio. And by a word, the Empoleon would probably mean something much direr.  
        "Hi, Mr. Green, Mrs. Ajaccio," Solaris spoke with the accent of one from the Southern Village, "I heard you were escortin' Jim down here, so I went ahead and came along to wish him off!"  
        "That's very nice of you, Solaris," Mr. Green nodded once, looking to Gemini's mother for approval.  
        "Of course. You have five minutes, alright?"  
        "Mhm, mama says I have to be back soon to celebrate anyway!" The eeveelutions chuckled, nodding to each other as they walked a good ways away.  
        Gemini kicked the conversation off with a huge grin, "So, Sol, what did you choose?"  
        "Espeon, o' course! Mr. Ray's a true inspiration to me, I wanna be just like him! Teacher and everything!"  
        "I really hope you get your wish--"  
        "An' I also heard you're plannin' on doin' some scary things! Like goin' underwater! There ain't no air down there, last I heard," Gemini knew the female Eevee was joking, as she was likely the top of their classes, besides Evolution. That was where he was the smart one, where he was able to tutor her instead of the other way around.  
        "Uh-huh--"  
        "An' that you were gonna do some cool things too! Like, stay up late! Remember just to get good sleep regularly, 'kay? Come back with a messed up sleep schedule an' we might not get to see each other!"  
        "Yeah...Solaris, what's this about?" She wasn't usually this talkative--something was definitely up.  
        The aspiring Espeon sighed and lowered her voice, inching closer to him, "I wanted to warn ya about sumpin', see? The wild Pokemon all worship some kinds o' Pokemon. Don' believe a thing they tell ya, alright'? They're liars, the whole lot of 'em."  
        "How do you know that?" Gemini asked, getting into a defensive position, as he was used to when he had to rebuttal his father's arguments, "You've never been a wild Pokemon--"  
        "I jus' know, okay?! Don' tell anyone I said this to ya! We can talk about it when ya get back! Jus' don' believe a thing they say!" With that final remark, the Eevee dashed off, head lowered slightly. Gemini remained, his ears perked up and brow furrowed in confusion. She never, ever acted like that around him, ever. Though, he did remember a time when she got particularly aggressive with a foreign Eevee. He had heard that the Pokemon had come from the Northern Village.  
        "What was all that about, Gemini?" Mrs. Ajaccio asked her son, biting onto the strap of her bag and lowering it unto Gemini's neck. He found that it wasn't nearly as heavy as he thought it would be, popping his neck reflexively.   
        "An Alakazam made that bag for me. It has your map, a few Oran Berries, one of each status-healing berry and a small lump called an Eviolite. Carry it with you whenever you are in the wilderness, but never when you're in a colony. The Pokemon may think you a threat if you do," Gemini swallowed nervously, glancing about.  
        "There's nothing to worry about. If you're in the wild, Pokemon will likely just think you're protecting yourself and aren't that much more likely to attack. We'll see you when you get back," Mr. Green smiled, ruffling Gemini's fur before taking off, allowing him and his mother a few moments alone.  
        "Take care of yourself, alright?"  
        "Yeah. Yeah, I will!" This was it. This was his time to shine. He'd come back a hero to confused Eevee all around the village.  
        Mrs. Ajaccio smiled a warm smile, "You know what this makes you, love?"  
        Gemini listened intently.  
        "This makes you a man. Go make your mother proud, dear. Have the time of your life," the Flareon nuzzled her son, and he could feel his fur dampen with her tears. But they weren't tears of sadness; they were tears of happiness and pride.  
        When they separated, Mrs. Ajaccio rubbed at her eye, looking away as she began to sob heavily. As Gemini left at a trot, he could hear the other villagers yelling things to him.

        "Be brave!"

        "Don't get hurt!"

        "We love you!"

        It was hard for him to manage tears of his own.  
  
  
  
 _Empoleon swim as fast as a jet boat. The edges of their wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting ice._


End file.
